


the best time to wear a sweater (is fucking never)

by jjokkiri



Series: 12 days of jjokkiristmas [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, hyungwon is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: It’s absolutely offensive to Hyungwon that a total babe like Hyunwooreallythinks that ugly Christmas sweaters arecute.





	the best time to wear a sweater (is fucking never)

_“Babe,”_ Chae Hyungwon, twenty, exhaled in exasperation as he peered out from where he was hiding in the blankets of their bed, the suffering sigh refusing to stay locked between his lips. His hair was an absolute disaster, but a flame inside of him was ignited, when his eyes cracked open and he was greeted with an eyeful of his hot piece of boyfriend. And it would usually be a pleasant sight, but he couldn’t help the groan that left his lips, when his eyes traveled down to where there was an ugly ass, bright red sweater on his boyfriend. “I’m literally going to burn your entire winter wardrobe.”

Son Hyunwoo, his boyfriend, turned away from the mirror and looked at the younger man with his brows furrowed in confusion. The displeased look on Hyungwon’s face when their eyes met could have been intimidating, but Hyunwoo was completely unfazed by the terribly angry look on his boyfriend’s face. Perhaps, it was because Hyunwoo was perfectly aware of the fact that Hyungwon wasn’t angry at _him_ , but rather what he was _wearing_.

But, then again, maybe not, because Hyunwoo had been wearing the damned ugly sweaters since the beginning of the month and he had yet to stop. Surely, that meant that he didn’t know how much it annoyed Hyungwon.

It was the beginning of the holiday break, just a couple days after their final exams, and they were invited to a party by their friends. Hyungwon had prepared his outfit for the party ahead of time—a precautionary move to ensure that he would be able to squeeze in an extra two hours of sleep, saved from the lack of a need to search through his closet in dissatisfaction for hours.

Hyungwon glared at the offensive sweater hanging from his boyfriend’s large, built frame. It could not really have just been _him_ who thought that it was ugly, and he swore that it couldn’t have just been the fact that he was a fashion design major that made him think that the _ugly Christmas sweater_ that Hyunwoo was wearing was, well, _ugly_. They certainly couldn’t have been called _‘ugly Christmas sweaters’_ for no reasonable reason. They were called _‘ugly Christmas sweaters’_ for the perfectly valid fact that they were _ugly._

And Chae Hyungwon found it offensive that someone as attractive as his babe of a boyfriend was one-hundred-percent serious when he insisted that the sweaters were _cute._

“You’re going to burn my clothes?” he asked, frowning. Hyungwon buried his face into a pillow, dramatically, and rolled back under the sheets. His voice was muffled when he answered with a hum of confirmation. “But, why?”

Throwing the blankets to the side, Hyungwon sat back up and glared at the sweater on his boyfriend’s body. He pointed an accusing finger at the smiling reindeer on the bright red knit. He scowled, as if the reindeer had done something terribly offensive to him, “It’s so goddamn ugly. I hate all of your atrocious Christmas sweaters, but that _specific sweater_ is the ugliest one out of all your _abhorrent_ sweaters.”

“Minhyuk said it’s cute,” Hyunwoo frowned. Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

 _“Minhyuk is a bloody liar,”_ Hyungwon seethed, glowering at the reindeer on Hyunwoo’s sweater. “That reindeer has the most revoltingly disgusting smirk I’ve ever seen in my life. It’s absolutely hideous.”

“He’s just smiling!” Hyunwoo exclaimed, defensively bringing his hands to where the reindeer’s nose stuck out of his sweater as a ball of fluff. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but pout at the younger man’s words. “ _I_ think it’s cute.”

Huffing in disbelief, Hyungwon grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and whipped it at Hyunwoo, before he angrily threw the blanket back over himself, hiding his body from Hyunwoo’s line of sight.

 _“Don’t talk to me!”_ he exclaimed from underneath the sheets. His reaction rendered his boyfriend stunned for a moment.

Unsure of what to do, Hyunwoo blinked at the bundle on the bed that was his boyfriend. He was used to seeing Hyungwon throwing tantrums about the fashion choices that other people made, but he was never sure of what to do when that annoyance was dedicated at him. The _one_ time that Hyungwon really hated his fashion choices was in December, because _apparently_ , there was nothing worse than an ugly Christmas sweater.

They’d made it through one December without Hyungwon popping a blood vessel from irritation when he stared a burning hole through Hyunwoo’s sweater—and if looks could kill, then maybe Hyunwoo would have a giant hole through his stomach because of how aggressively Hyungwon had glared at the sweater. Hyunwoo knew that the sweaters were ugly, but he really didn’t think it was _so_ bad. Hyungwon was being dramatic, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to see his boyfriend so upset over something like this.

With a soft sigh, Hyunwoo walked towards the edge of the bed, poking at his boyfriend. Hyungwon refused to vocally respond to him, but curled into a ball on the bed, making sure that he was out of Hyunwoo’s reach. Not willing to give up, Hyunwoo tugged at the blanket, but Hyungwon held tightly onto his end of the blanket—and it wasn’t that Hyungwon’s grip was stronger than Hyunwoo’s, it was simply that he didn’t think this was something worth tearing a blanket, and potentially accidentally hurting his boyfriend, over.

He walked around the bed, moving to the side that Hyungwon wasn’t guarding and flipped the edge of the blanket over. Then, crawling into the bed and laying down next to his boyfriend, Hyunwoo wrapped his strong arms around Hyungwon’s thinner frame and he pulled the younger man into his chest, closer to himself. Hyungwon scowled at the feeling of the itchy yarn against his back, but said nothing more about it.

“You don’t actually hate it that much, do you?” he asked.

Huffing, Hyungwon cracked his eye open, “No,” he replied. “I do hate it that much. I love you, but I would very much appreciate it if you took that damn thing off before you cuddled me.”

“It’s just a sweater,” Hyunwoo insisted, squeezing Hyungwon’s body against himself, frowning.

“Yes,” he replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, “It’s _just_ a repugnant sweater.”

“How many different ways can you describe this sweater as ugly?” Hyunwoo sighed, running his fingers affectionately through Hyungwon’s hair and watching as the younger man resisted the urge to completely melt in his arms.

“Plenty,” Hyungwon retorted, turning around in the older man’s arms and glaring up at him. “Now, are you going to take it off or not? Because if you aren’t, we’re not cuddling.”

Hyunwoo frowned, “Why do you hate it so much?”

Hyungwon huffed, pulling at the edge of the sweater in an attempt to urge his boyfriend to take it off.

“Because,” he stressed, “It’s _vile_.”

Sighing, Hyunwoo let go of his boyfriend and sat up on the bed, pulling the sweater off of his body and carefully folded it into a neat square, before he placed it onto the nightstand next to them.

“Is this better?” he asked, opening his arms for Hyungwon to cuddle up against his half-naked body.

Hyungwon’s eyes almost immediately brightened, when Hyunwoo rid his body of the hideous sweater. Suddenly, his babe of a boyfriend was an entire babe, all over again. Hyungwon’s lips curved into a pleased smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling along with the pretty curve of his lips.

Easily, Hyungwon snuggled up against his boyfriend and Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around him, laying back down on the bed. The younger man rested his head against Hyunwoo’s broad chest, smiling to himself.

“ _Yes_ , I like this a lot better,” Hyungwon told him, batting his lashes innocently. Hyunwoo snorted in amusement.

“Next time, just tell me that you want me to take my shirt off,” Hyunwoo told him. “You don’t have to scare me like that.”

At the words, Hyungwon tilted his head up and looked at his boyfriend, making a face at him.

_“No, I still want you to burn your ugly Christmas sweaters. You being half-naked doesn’t change that fact.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had a blast writing this, because I love the concept of Hyungwon as an angry fashion student. You can find me on Twitter @yuseokki, as per usual!


End file.
